An FA control apparatus that controls an FA device is provided with a unit for each function, such as, for example, a controller unit for performing calculation in accordance with a control program, an input unit that is connected to an input apparatus such as a sensor and a switch with an on/off signal thereof being inputted as an input signal, an output unit that is connected to an output apparatus such as an actuator and a relay and outputs an output signal thereto, a communication unit that is connected to a higher-level terminal device, etc. and exchanges information, and a power supply unit for supplying electric power to each unit. Then, in the FA control apparatus, a function necessary for controlling individual FA device is achieved by combining the plurality of units.
An attribute of each unit is set by a user inputting the control parameters into a controller by using an engineering tool. Some of these control parameters have restrictive relationship with each other. For example, there is a constraint, such as “at a time of setting of a control parameter A, setting of a control parameter B is essential”, and “it is necessary to make a setting value of a control parameter C equal to or smaller than a setting value of a control parameter D”. When the user sets control parameters, it is necessary to set the control parameters with attention to satisfying such restrictive relationship.
Herein, Patent Document 1 discloses, when a user changes a certain control parameter, and in a case where another control parameter that has a connection with the control parameter does not satisfy a constraint, a technique of displaying those control parameters.